Long Gone
by HiddenAssasin
Summary: "Can someone explain where the Hades I am right now? I was in the middle of a forest killing some monsters and then this massive portal of shit appears and I'm pushed into it," the guy yelled annoyed. One minute Percy was on Earth and the next he was on the deathly lands of Pandora. He didn't know why he was here, and frankly, he couldn't care less. Why not just enjoy the moment?
1. Chapter 1

He swung his sword and sliced the snout of the hellhound off, watching as it burst into bright golden dust. With a smooth roll to the side, he leapt and cleaved another straight in half.

The sun was pouring down, letting its rays of light burn against the skin of the citizens of the country. The man with the sword, you could tell, was very proficient in what he did. The way he gracefully darted around, how he cleanly killed his enemies and the speed of his thinking.

Although he wasn't dressed in anything fancy—opting for a casual wear—a bright green T-Shirt and vibrant blue jeans and a pair of black trainers. His bronze sword gleamed against the glaring light with only a few beads of sweat trickling down the man's face. His sculpted face was relaxed and calm, even a hint of a smile was on it while he mercilessly tore through the hellhounds in the forest. The muscular body behind his clothes was barely tired, himself breathing at normal pace and finally—his sea green eyes raced around the vicinity in exhilaration and wariness at the same time.

You could see how he had aged, the many hardships and paths he had faced taking its toll on him yet he still thrived in the world. His black hair still with the one grey streak, and his short stubble showing his manliness.

' _Same old, same old, sending me on a job to clean up some roaming monsters,'_ he mused in his mind all the while sidestepping a charge and ripping through another hound horizontally. There were only a few more stray monsters left and he almost had them all cleared.

He rolled his eyes at the weak attack behind him which he spun away from. He wondered why these monsters even bothered with him? They knew of his name, his power and his destruction yet they still tried to tear him down for dinner. He shook his head and sighed.

' _Monsters never change, just like immortals…'_ he bitterly thought, referring to the many broken promises of the gods over the years.

All of the pain and suffering had brought him what? The wars, the blood, the guilt, the deaths—everything, all it did was eat at his sanity daily and all he wanted to do was get his mind off of it. Funny, how now war was ingrained into his system that he doesn't even have to think to become the most ruthless demigod on the planet.

All he ever wanted was his friends, family and love of his life living somewhere safe. So they could survive and stay by his side until the day he dies. But obviously, Fate is a complete bitch and crushed his dreams by the day since he rose to the top after killing Gaea.

Now he went around, trying to do what he loved—adventure. He liked the thrill of finding new things, even if he was 29 years of age. He loved slaughtering new enemies and saving more lives, since it made him feel needed somewhere in the world. How his own lips turned into a smile when he saw the honest gratitude of fellow people, but also to get rid of the scum of the planet.

He exited his thoughts just in time to vapour travel out to the way of the leader of the pack snapping his jaws where he once was. With a quick flick, he pulled out a throwing knife and launched it into the creature's eyes as it howled in pain. The final three of his lackeys growled and stalked towards him but he sighed in boredom and with a flick of his wrist, sent icicles piercing through each of the monsters.

The leader had now recovered and before it could even register what happened, a thin blade of metal was lodged into its heart.

The perpetrator of the scene looked around to make sure no one saw him in action. The forest looked pretty desolate like always, not a mortal in sight. All there was was the beautiful scenery stretching across the lands, magnificent animals banding together and chirping while plants flourished around him. What did he expect?

With a grunt, he dropped and slid down the trunk of a tree. _'What did I expect? I've never let a mortal see me doing my godly stuff.'_ Call it arrogance, but the man (who was not a kid anymore since he was now 29), always did his job correctly. It's not like he listened to the gods all the time, but the only reason he did it was for the thrill and so he could forgot about everything.

No one understood how he was feeling or what had happened to him for the past decade. What he had to endure for years. How he coped or how he had even been. It's not like they could, no one had followed the path he went down and he knew from the moment he stepped foot on it—it was dangerous and stupid—but he hoped he would achieve peace after it was all done.

It was what his mom had said.

" _Perseus was the only hero to ever receive a happy ending, and you, my baby boy, deserve that more than anyone else in this world,"_ she had told him. Bitterness seeped into him slowly, and he spat onto the ground next to him.

He couldn't handle what had happened over the years so he left to have a break from all these gods, magic and other shit and just went about doing random things to satisfy his desire of adventure. But even then, he was slowly losing his will to live yet again and so he pathetically went to the gods to ask for any jobs.

And they first had wanted to know if he even was fit for the task; as he _did_ disappear for years and they all knew what had happened to his close ones around him. They didn't exactly expect him to be sane.

' _Maybe I'm not sane, and I'm just covering it up with sanity so my insanity just kills me on the inside and not the people around me…'_ he imagined. His selflessness still hadn't changed and his loyalty was stronger than even a bond with God. He smirked at that, happy he was still, deep down, the same sassy prick from when he was 12.

Continuing on from before, well, now—even the thrill of brutally killing monsters and cleaning places spotless of creatures was dying out. It was all so repetitive and he was slowly starting to hate it. He had done so many things in his lifetime and there was only so many things he could do with the people he had by his side.

Since the one person who did actually know what it felt like to be him was snatched from the world…

...just. Like. That.

A slip up and that was all the chimera needed before she lost an arm and inevitably bled out. His face became emotionless at the memory and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Anyway, he had done so many things: learned so many fighting techniques, killed many people, played several sports, left school with a decent degree, honed his powers to be max and yet here he was, thinking over how his life had went.

He just wished he could be thrown off this planet and onto another, as selfish as it sounds. No one treats him as a friend anymore—it's either they revere him, pity him or don't know what to do. Everyone knows him and he didn't like this game, as he never was one for the spotlight. It's not like he could do it anyway, humanity could only visit Mars right now and he was already imagining planets? What would be the chances they even had life on them?

He let out a breath and leaned against the tree calmly.

With a quick clean of his items, he shut his eyes and let himself drift off, knowing his body would have alarms blaring if any danger was nearby. And with a silent breeze, he was whisked away into the land of dreams (and nightmares).

He was hovering in mid air, surrounding by everlasting darkness. It was so concentrated, and powerful, it was as if it was pulling on you from every direction.

Then like a flip switched on, a wall of air condensed to form a green in front of him and the man himself dropped to his knees. He attempted to squeeze his eyes shut but he couldn't, this was his daily dosage of terror. His face shifted into one of regret, sadness and guilt when the events started playing,

Hazel dodged and swiped on the battlefield, Gaea screaming in outrage at the futile attempts of each demigod there. With a swipe of her hand, a spike of dirt arose from the Earth which Hazel sensed, narrowly avoiding.

The hero on his knees only seemed to have his chest pound harder, the regret and guilt pushing harder within him by the second.

He could see himself, stock in light armour, dashing around the landscape; slaughtering monsters left and right and making his way to the Primordial. He craned his neck, watching Hazel dodge and see how she had improved so much since he had seen her in Centurion 5. He smiled to himself but it was too quick to think that.

She was in the midst of 3 monsters and ferociously fought with her weapon, her face determined. The teenager who looked like the leader felt the ground beneath the rubble and with wide eyes, he spun around and sprinted as fast as he could.

"Hazel!" he roared. He commentated on the water around him to push her out of the way but it was too late, another earthen spike ripper through the ground.

All you could see was Hazel's lifeless eyes, her body limp atop the point of the spike.

Tears sat at the edge of his vision, guilt tearing at him as he watched this replay. He was too slow. Too weak to even get the water. Too quiet for her to notice. It was all his fault.

And with an angry shout of rage, the teenager let loose all of his pent up emotions as he wrecked the landscape; the video deciding to cut off there.

All the aged demigod did was stare sadly, holding back tears because he would not cry. He never cries. It was a sign of weakness. Would it hurt to let out a scream of frustration and tears of regret?

' _Yes, yes it would,'_ he thought.

And just like that, every event over his lifetime continued after Hazel's death—all it was was a ride of losses.

From Frank's suicide over Hazel's loss a year later, since he couldn't cope with her being gone. To Leo losing an eye from the explosion of Gaea, it being replaced by cybernetics. His brothers death a year ago, when he discovered he even had one. The loss of Annabeth, which shouldn't have happened; her death was so easy, yet she should have a survived. A simple slip up, and she was gone for good with a lost limb and being unable to fight back a stab to the heart.

These were all of his fault. Why was he so pathetic? So weak? He was known as the most powerful demigod of millennia yet he couldn't save a person's life. Every time, somehow he narrowly avoided death while each and every person was taken away from him.

And these nightmares—no one could understand. He couldn't tell anyone about them, or they would start worrying but it's not like they care in the first place. Most of the demigods were happily living now and he shouldn't be selfish, they deserved it and he should keep it to himself.

He just wanted to get away from this mess, this world and meet new people. This whole country held too many memories, even other countries, and they stung so much.

With heavy breathing, the man himself collapsed onto nothing. His body slowly falling into an even heartbeat.

The world quickly closed itself around him as he was cocooned in darkness and given some peaceful sleep.

Percy should have known the Fates weren't done with him just yet. They were still weaving his life string and were smiling about his future. He would eventually get what he deserved and what he also yearned for.

It was how his life worked.

 **[Linebreak]**

Percy got up stiffly, since he slept upright. Oddly, no monster had engaged with his scent but maybe it was too powerful for any of them to even handle. He checked his surroundings and saw he was still in the same forest and only had had an hours nap. _'Great,'_ he thought.

He wanted to lay back today and relax from all this monster cleansing since they just kept on coming back, and knew one day wouldn't hurt. He ruled out Leo since he was touring the world with Calypso.

Jason and Piper weren't options either since they were now gods in their own respects, and he hoped they wouldn't become as stuck up as the rest but knew it would happen one day—it was inevitable. The chances were slim but he still hoped. Maybe they could turn out like Hestia or Poseidon.

His mother, stepfather and younger half sister were off on vacation, in England for a while since his mom had always wanted to go there. Something to do with her career and how some famous author lived there called JK Rowling.

' _Mortals have such weird names sometimes…'_ he snorted.

His fellow demigod friends weren't even an option since they weren't that close like him and his father, or sister, or even Leo. It would be a useless chat with unnecessary talks and them pitying him.

He got up and sighed, willing some water to splash him in the face, rejuvenating his body instantly. Then just like that, he realised he had no one to talk to. Everyone was busy with their own lives and here he was, trying to make a life and failing.

' _I love this happy ending,'_ he thought sarcastically. Even though it had 13 years since the battle of Gaea, he was still as sarcastic as ever. His façade was to cover up his true feelings and aging only made it easier. He was surprised no one had eaten him alive yet and he was still alive—it was a miracle. Yet here he was, putting himself to no good use; he hadn't found the right girl yet and tried so many dates but it never clicked like it did with Annabeth. The longest relationship he had since her had been for 4 months but even then, it never worked out.

Hades, he should've been married or even had a child by this age but I guess nothing works out how you want it to—his life was proof of that.

Percy wandered idly through the forest, just relishing the comforting silence of Nevada and hoping nothing interrupted it.

He made his way through the centre until the very Earth around him rumbled. He fell into a stance naturally and scanned his vicinity not detecting a living thing in sight.

His years and experience of battling started pumping blood rapidly in his body, and he quickly dashed to a nearby tree and hid behind it. Percy also pulled out his trusty, loyal sword—Riptide—in pen form, ready for it to spring out when needed. The idea was to maybe use it as a surprise attack because who expects a pen to be a sword?

He risks a glance around to where the source of the interference was from and his mind was blown with what he was seeing.

Just like that, something appears out of nothing, forming into existence, taller than the gods of Olympus. A round shape of brown, worn out rock went up and back down, creating a hole. It reminded him of a portal from those books he read several times—except this one didn't look safe at all.

The centre of it was a swirling mass of energy in the shape of a wall, and he was on guard, his mind linking the points together which pointed to Gaea. However, she was sleeping and they all made sure of that fact. It would be almost impossible for her to do this.

The portal looked magnificent, even if it was made of the soil he walked upon, the aura it emitted was strong but nothing he had never felt before.

Percy cautiously made his way out from the treeline and walked to the towering thing and sighed heavily.

"What is this shit?" He cursed. "Just a normal day when random crap like this happens for no reason," he mumbled.

He pushed a hand through his hair in annoyance but was also curious at what this was. If it was a portal, he was tempted to enter it but he couldn't since he didn't want to leave his family.

To test his theory, he picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the wall of of energy and it just disappeared from his very eyes. No flashes of light. No dramaticness.

Just. Disappeared.

' _Yep, definetely a portal,'_ he concluded. He checked the other side too and the rock wasn't there so it was the best conclusion he could reach.

He raised an eyebrow at this, even gods couldn't do this and dare he say this—whatever it was—was stronger than them. They always had to revert to godly forms to move around.

It seemed as if no one noticed this tall thing but it was probably the Mist counting it as something supernatural, and technically a portal was.

He moved closer towards it—it would be so easy to just enter and see what it was. However, seeing how it just appeared, he realised it would as quickly just go away from sight. Percy reached out his hand and it almost touched but he shook his head and pulled it away.

He was about to turn around and leave the damn thing and let any helpless soul fall into it, until he was harshly pushed into it. With a swift turn, he tried to stop himself from entering the portal but already knew it was too late.

"Go on Perseus, have fun wherever you end up, and know, now that you are gone, we shall crush Olympus once and for all," Hyperion maniacally laughed. He couldn't see him but he could picture the devious smirk and rage burned in him.

Percy tried to latch onto the side of the portal and he could but it seemed to pull him in.

"Fuck you Hyperion, what the Hades is this thing?" He yelled at the Titan.

Said Titan went silent and made a response. "I don't know myself, this very portal is believed to be a myth of myths. No one has ever seen this in their lifetime, so you should be grateful Fate has blessed you with this sight!"

"That fucking helps doesn't it," Percy shouted with a roll of my eyes. If Hyperion didn't know what this thing was and it wasn't his doing, it really _was_ dangerous.

He huffed in frustration. "I would skewer you but I do not want to join you in the portal—it is something called a vault—and that is all I know of it. If you come back, I will make sure everyone you care about dies,"

The forest around them was silent and the sun continued to shine down with a powerful energy. It seemed to want to burn him to a crisp.

Percy just grinned and cupped his mouth. "Hey you, you stupid asshole! Remember what happened last time? Oh yeah, we screwed you guys over and I know they will fight to their last breath and do it again if they have to."

Hyperion clenched his fist and took an intimidating step forward. "Goodbye Perseus," he snarled. "I hope you never come back and die, you insolent demigod!"

The Titan of Light conjured up a sphere of condensed light and grinned evilly, and launched it at the demigod who put up his arm in defence. It didn't do anything but leave a sizzling sensation on his arm with the bast knocking him off balance. His hand slipped off the grip and he grit his teeth, knowing his inevitable fate.

He would rather not die now and prayed to the gods of Olympus to live, and live for everyone who died to give him safety and all other demigods. The force pulled him in and the last sight he saw before eternal darkness was Hyperion's grinning face. He whizzed through the brown field of power and said one last thing.

"Fucking bastard," he muttered before he lost consciousness.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Tales from the Borderlands was such a great game I had to try and create some fanfiction out of it and I thought, why not? I'll admit I don't have a clear direction of where this is going so ideas are appreciated. Other than that, this is just the start.**

 **I have the next chapter half written up and that'll come out some time later, but that all depends on if anyone actually likes this. Review just this once, and favourite and follow to tell me if I should continue with this and if there's enough people, I shall; if not, I'll scrap the idea and leave it for another day.**

 **Thanks for reading and review, favourite and follow the story. Tell me if it was good, if the cover is, if the summary is—basically everything if you can.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Rhys and Fiona touched the glowing, neon purple box, they were confused on where they had been sent.

Both friends expected it to be inside the box they touched, but when they did, they were flashed away from the vault of the traveller to somewhere else in the universe.

With a thud, both partners dropped to the floor.

Fiona groaned in pain, her muscles aching from everything that had happened that day and called out, "Rhys?"

In response, she heard a man moan in pain too and she sighed exasperatedly at the person. He was so dramatic sometimes. "Get up Rhys, where the hell are we?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see herself on the rock floor and then pushed herself up, ignoring the slight pressure in her arms and tried to search for Rhys. She would check the area out in a second.

"Over here, princess," Rhys piped out from the opposite direction. She spun around and was about to send out a retort to the asshole until her eyes landed on the place around her. The same purple lights were infused within the rocks all around them, except the land they were on wasn't floating in the middle of nowhere and the place was much more vast. In every direction but one, rocks somehow levitated with purplish colours glowing through them. Above her, was an endless darkness and in the direction that was mostly plain was a staircase up.

"Hey, what's up Fi? I need some help here," he continued, breathing heavily. Fiona shook her head.

"Call me princess again and I'll make sure to feed you to the Skags," she shot back. There was no seriousness or malice, they both knew it was a joke—it's how they communicated—with sass and sarcasm.

She saw Rhys and he looked okay except for the fact he seemed to be aching all over. "C'mon Rhys, haul your ass up and let's find out where we are." She kneeled next to him and he wrapped one of his arms around her neck. Gradually, Rhys stood up with Fiona's help and was wobbly on both legs.

Fiona let go cautiously but he was about to fall, and so she quickly held him up again with an arm around her. She rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Are you that tired, you can't even stand up you little thing?" She mocked, becoming amused as he started to stutter out.

"Me? Tired? What a-are you…" Rhy let out a yawn and she laughed at the Hyperion who grumbled incessantly.

She began to move with Rhys holding her gently yet tightly, and his touch was oddly comforting.

"Hey," he caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You look good without that hat on." He complimented her.

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to cover up the very light tint of pink on her cheeks. "Well, you might as well take a picture because this is the only time you'll ever see me like this," she remarked.

"That's how you respond to a compliment?" Rhys said with a smile. "Well then, let me get a cam—"

"Time's up Rhys," she bent down, careful not to drop him and plucked her hat up from next to a pile of rocks. She dusted it off her with her free right arm and placed it on her head. She smiled to herself, since her fedora was the most important thing to her right now, excluding Rhys. She heard him huff slightly.

"I thought that was it…" Rhys said to Fiona confused when they started moving again.

"Same here, that massive rock asshole almost cost me my sister and if we went through all of that for nothing…" She left her sentence hanging, showing how pissed she would be at all this vault mess.

"Let's just focus on now, it's not like we've ever been in a vault before?" He pointed out.

"You have a point there for once," she dryly replied.

"H-hey, I take offence to that. I've made so many pla...ns," he hurried but realised Fiona was only messing with him. "Anyway, we should find a way out of this place, and hope we can get something good for all this crap we went through."

"Hmm, great plan corporate scum," she teased and then pointed to the staircase. "That, looks like it leads somewhere."

Rhys nodded along and agreed, making his way over to the set of stairs up. "Y'know, what do you even want from this vault?"

"Something that'll make mine and Sasha's life flourish on Pandora. Maybe something to help with vault hunting like an upgrade for my gun?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Or anything that'll go for a lot so I can use that money on whatever," she replied like a typical Pandoran.

She raised her eyes towards him. "And what about you?"

"Stuff to help Atlas," he said vaguely to which Fiona raised her eyebrow at. "Fine… I want guns, technology—maybe things that go for a lot, so I can use the money to build up Atlas again and help Pandora," he said with determination.

She curled her lips up at that. "You're pretty confident you can help this shithole after what Jack did to it, aren't you?"

He turned to her. "Hell yeah, I am," he affirmed. "The people here aren't as bad as they look—most of them—and well, they deserve the chance for this planet to prosper."

She chuckled at him. They had now reached the bottom of the staircase. "Well, I believe you can do it. If any Hyperion—"

"Ex-Hyperion, actually," he interrupted.

"—can do it, it's you," she told him, seemingly ignoring the words he just said. "And can you walk by yourself now? You're _really_ hurting my arm." She emphasised really and he pulled away, struggling to stay on his feet.

After a few seconds, Rhys could stand and walk like any other person. He looked at Fiona and then the staircase.

"Ladies first," he cheekily said. She rolled her eyes in response, and swiftly began her ascension up the stairs.

Rhys looked behind him at the empty room, scanning it for any signs of life or other ways out. When he was dissatisfied with his lack of finding, he turned around and followed Fiona.

"I hope this was all worth it," he mumbled to himself.

Despite his advanced technology, he was unable to notice the unconscious body under a pile of debris.

 **[Linebreak]**

"This-this place is magnificent…" Fiona let out, gazing around in wonder for one of the only times in her life.

This room was fit for people the size of the alien that protected the vault. It was colossal, and the floor was made up of glassy marble—not even Helios had such floors. Fragments of different colour was all over the floor. The walls around her glowed with beautiful colours from blue to lime green then back to purple.

Tall pillars protruded out of the ground, made out of quartz and gold, piercing the sky. It wasn't supporting anything because if you looked up, you'd see the clear night sky, filled with stars.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" A voice resonated throughout the room. "Welcome, Rhys and Fiona."

Rhys jumped, looking around and Fiona stared at the being upon a massive throne, smiling at her.

The alien on it was partially made of rocks like the vault protector but also had a human resemblance. It had a normal sky blue eye in its right socket, and a normal left arm made of flesh and blood. The parts made of rock however looked sturdier and darker. More menacing to be simple.

"Who the hell are you?" Fiona shouted to the being who only seemed to grin wider.

"I am the Guardian of this Vault," he put it simply and bluntly at the same time.

Rhys's eyes widened at that. Fiona just narrowed her eyes at the freakish guy. "Then who was that asshole we fought with Gortys outside this vault?" She crossed her arms.

"He was… say, a pet. He did not talk, did he? All he was made for was to protect this vault as the treasures of this are not made for you petty humans," he stated without a care. "No one could ever take the beast down yet here you are, unscathed against the beast. Well done to you young ladies."

"I take offence to that, you piece of shit!" Rhys yelled in frustration. He was about to say something else stupid but Fiona blocked him with her arm, her eyes warning him to let her speak for now. Rhys relented and gave her a silent nod, and she turned back to the being.

"You say petty humans, but it's not like you're half human yourself?" She retorted, stepping forward.

The creature's chuckles echoed around the throne room.

"You're a clever one, I have to admit," he sarcastically replied. "You're right, I am half human or at least _part_ human. You want to know why I'm like this?"

"Not particularly!" Rhys retorted and Fiona wanted to punch the Hyperion in the gut right then and there.

"Well, you'll hear it anyway!" The guardian roared. The room shook to the power of his voice. "I was once human like you… a vault hunter too. I had a family and friends, a decent life to be honest in this shithole. And we went out to find this—the Vault of the Travellers—it was known to have immeasurable treasures. And our greed brought us to it while it phased into existence for those few minutes."

Fiona knew what it was like—Pandora wasn't the nicest of places but it was her home and she would always like it here. Their want for money, for the items in the vault brought them to this point but she had made many friends and lost some along the way; so many lessons learnt and new things discovered—she wouldn't have it any other way. She twisted her head to Rhys and smiled at him as he idly dazed off into space, pretending to ignore the Guardian.

"We were fighting it, day and night for almost three days—this beast I am," he curled his fingers. "Killed so many of my friends. It's only aim was to eradicate all life around the vault and it was doing so without a sweat. We tried everything to escape, to get rid of it and push it back to the vault but we never could. Our lust for this brought us here and we had to face it."

"We had nothing left, everything being torn to bits until we had one last plan. Get inside the damn thing and infuse yourself with it, banishing that person to the job of the Guardian for the entirety of existence," he remembered.

"And I volunteered," he continued. "I chose to become the very monster we were trying to kill and I went in and I became it. Since I was mostly in control, I left Pandora and went back to the Vault. When I saw what I was really protecting, I understood why the alien inside of me was so defensive of it. The power within these weapons and objects was much for a human, and if anyone got their hands on it, they would become almost be a god in human terms if they could assemble the pieces together. I couldn't stand to kill vault hunters—as I once fought by their side—so I created the rock Guardian, to do the job and all I did was sit back and wait for anyone who passed him and today is the day where someone did."

"Thanks for the recap of your life, it was _soo_ fun," Rhys sarcastically added. "But could we have the loot we came here for?"

Fiona groaned, knowing another lecture was coming because of her stupid partner.

"Don't you get it?" The monster roared. "This greed, this lust, is why you will never get it. I won't let you get past me because this technology was never made for humanity, it was made for the Guardians. Why? Because our race is pathetic—our want is what fuels us and it makes us do the most horrible of things—betray, hurt and kill."

"We do what we need to to survive," Fiona said with her arms crossed.

"I was once a good man, called Barry, but this is what caused my downfall," he looked at his fist and clenched it, rocks clattering down to the ground. "The human race deserves to be extinct and is disgusting—we are savages, who do anything we have to to live which is not right in any way!" His raging voice tore through the room once again. He took a deep breath, starting to continue his rant.

"So you will—"

"Hey, hey, hey, can you shut the fuck up _please!"_ Another voice entered the room. "I've been hearing you drone on about the human race for the past ten minutes and honestly, it was as boring as shit. We're not even that bad."

Fiona and Rhys looked at each other and swivelled around, wary on who the new intruder was.

"Who are you?" Barry thundered angrily, getting off of his seat. He was already agitated with two sassy humans but this one was too much.

"You're doom," the guy relied ominously who now arrived at the top of the staircase. "Nah, just kidding, not really, but-wait-woah, where the Hades am I?"

He was patting his clothes when he looked up and looked in awe at the grand room, stumbling over his own words. Fiona and Rhys took a good look at him and saw he had untameable jet black hair, with sea green eyes alight. A sea green T-Shirt was on him, along with oceanic blue jeans and black trainers. He had a small stubble showing and if the way he had a fit physique and few scars on him were anything to go by, he looked around their age.

"Can someone explain where the Hades I am right now? I was in the middle of a forest killing some monsters and then this massive portal of shit appears and I'm pushed into it," the guy yelled annoyed. Then he looked around and spotted two people who looked his age—from what he could make out from his analysis.

He was walking towards the pair of humans with a raised eyebrow, face asking for some answers.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **Thanks for the feedback people, I appreciate it and I have a clearer view of where this story is heading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and honestly, I don't care if this is false but this is what I imagine happening when they discover the vault. If it seems unrealistic, go ahead and say so. If I make any mistakes about anything related to any Borderlands game then point it out because I may screw up some details. Any suggestions are helpful.**

 **Please favourite, review and follow and enjoy your day readers.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

When she realised he was waiting for an answer, she said, "We're in a vault."

The person's face morphed into pure confusion. "Am I supposed to know what that is? Because a vault from where I am is a massive room reinforced with metal containing stacks of money…" He stared at the intricate walls and starry sky. "This doesn't look anything like it."

Fiona was tempted to whip her pistol out and shoot him but he hadn't caused any harm to her or Rhys, and seemed to dislike the Guardian.

"Are you stupid?" Rhys shot at the person, waving his hands exasperatedly. "A vault where the universe's hidden treasures are and one is here, on Pandora."

"Hey, shut the hell up you arrogant bastard," he snarled at Rhys. Fiona stepped forward and blocked Rhys. "You look like the type of guy to worship someone or be the guy who is worshiped who is actually a bag of shit."

"You got that right," Fiona agreed and Rhys looked at her in shock as she winked at him with a grin.

"How did you get in this vault?" Barry stood up and asked with an edge to his voice.

"First of all, you're not killing me you ogre. And second of all, I told you!" He shouted irate. "I got pushed into a portal while fighting monsters."

"And you're saying you don't know what Pandora is?"

Fiona and Rhys quietly watched the exchange and how confident the person was when talking to the alien.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "What country is that anyway?"

The Guardian reeled back perplexed. "Country? Pandora isn't a country, it is the name of the planet we are from."

"What?" The man took a step back. "You're saying I'm not on Earth?"

Rhys gasped and Fiona was surprised to hear that. "No, we are not but you are an Earthling you say?"

"Well, I'd have a hard to trusting you but this doesn't look anything like home. Like first of all, we don't have cyborgs or humans talking with random ass aliens," he joked and Fiona felt he could be in her good books but she was already content with her friends she had. "And yeah, I am from Earth?"

Barry was about to say something before the guy in his final 20's tapped his head and scratched the back of neck. "Forgot to say my name," he said and strolled towards the two humans. "It's Percy, and you guys are?"

"Rhys," Rhys told him instantly.

Fiona narrowed her eyes slightly, noticing how he lied about his name and her trust for Percy lessening by the second but she played it cool. Use what you got, right?

"It's Fiona," she fake smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Those fake smiles don't suit you, ya' know," he picked out easily. Fiona blinked in rely, usually able to pull of false attitudes and appearances easily and this stranger picked it apart in seconds.

"You don't fake everything else, too, do you?" Rhys asked her, a sliver of worry entering her tone.

"No! No, I don't. Come on Rhys, we are actually friends," she assured him with a genuine smile which Rhys smirked back at.

"You do realise your planet is galaxies away from here," the Guardian's voice rumbled.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I do not joke," Barry concluded.

"For fuck's sake, this stupid shit always happens to me and Fate just loves playing with me," Percy muttered to himself quietly so no one could hear him.

"Well, it does not matter. You have entered the Vault of the Traveller and will die with these two," he finished off.

The stars still shone brightly on the dark sky and the room was still glowing with ethereal colours. The towering mass of the Guardian stood tall, almost 30 times higher than the ant-sized humans.

Fiona readied herself and tried to think of a plan—something to do but her mind went blank. What could she do fighting something way out of her league? This person was stronger than the rock monsters who they had fought outside and that was _with_ Gortys.

Rhys panicked and called out, "Fiona?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" He asked, panting slightly. "We are definitely going to die, this guy is huge!" He ran a hand through his brown hair and mumbled to himself.

"I'm trying to think of something jackass, so could you shut up for a minute _please,_ " Fiona snapped back frustrated with how he was acting right then.

Percy however just laughed at the colossal being, doubling over. Each set of eyes in he room turned to him, all thinking he was insane.

"You think _you_ can beat me? How pathetic! I've fought immortals stronger and bigger than you!" He boasted in a less arrogantly but more factual way.

Barry glared holes at Percy. "You should be cowering in fear! I will annihilate you first!" He opened hi hand to his sword, a sceptre blinking into existence. It consisted of gold trims and designs all over, with layers of clear white quartz. The point of had a neon purple jewel resting atop it, with gold poking outwards from under it,sort of cocooning it. The aura of the Guardian increased tenfold and the power radiated from the staff easily put the Hyperion and Pandoran on edge; but both noticed the laid-back and relaxed posture of the other guy.

Percy whistled to himself, waiting for an attack and crossed his arms mockingly. "This is so boring."

Barry concentrated an orb of energy into the jewel, and Fiona and Rhys dashed into a corner away from the danger zone. He pointed the staff towards Percy who wasn't even looking at it him and let loose the ball of dense energy. It flew at speeds unable to track and hit the marble where he was. Plumes of smoke rose into the air, and a smouldering ashen grey colour was left on the surface.

"Was that guy an idiot?" Rhys whispered to Fiona.

She shook her head. "He looked confident in what he was doing but my best guess he is now dead."

"Definitely screwed," his optimistic voice entered her ear and she turned to him and glared at him.

"He was too foolish for his own good," Barry blew on the tip of his golden sceptre and sneered at the place Percy once was.

"Who, me?" The sarcastic voice came out of nowhere and was especially loud to the Guardian. He pulled out his loyal pen and let it form into a sword and with a quick stab, pushed it within the creature's ear.

"Agh! How are you even alive you pest?!" Barry roared, and tried to flick him off with his hand.

"I told you, you're not killing me that easily," Percy reminded him and then leapt off the tip of his ear, his weight pulling the sword down the side of his face cresting a weird crevice. "Damn, this stuff works as smoothly as ever because you count as supernatural!"

He tried to swat him again but all Percy did was let go of the sword and latch onto his face, crawling quickly to the his source of vision. Barry finally brought his hand up to pluck Percy but he just seemingly vanished.

"Huh? Where did you go?" He yelled in outrage, waving the sceptre around.

The sound of flesh being cut was obvious when the Guardian screeched in pain and his left thumb fell to the ground with a _thud._ Blood gushed out endlessly and he bellowed in anger. He waved his hand a hit a pillar in an attempt to crush Percy who just disappeared once again.

Barry grit his teeth and smiled evilly. "If you don't want to die, I guess those two over there would." He turned to Fiona and Rhys who were crouching behind some ruins.

Fiona stepped out and pulled out her hidden pistol, taking a few shots at the beast. All it did was leave the tiniest mark and not even cause a moan of pain. Barry laughed at the pathetic bullets and waved his sceptre, power gradually coming together again.

Fiona put the gun back and sighed. "I guess this is it, huh Rhys?" She dropped down next to Rhys, both leaning against the pillar.

He looked at her hopefully. "Come on Fi, there has to be some sort of plan in that brain of yours," he demanded. "We can't just die like this, otherwise what was the point of coming all the way here?"

Fiona tried to calm her anger at Rhys at how he needed to be babied sometimes. "What can we do?" She calmly replied. "I don't think Percy would save us, he's only known us for the past 5 minutes."

Rhys knew she was right but he clung onto the hope something would happen, while Fiona stuffed out the spark of hope. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers and she raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged. "Might as well," he said with a smile. She just wanted to punch the dweeb for being so nice right now.

They both shut their eyes and listened to the Guardian one last time. "Now you're—gah! What!" An explosion ripped through the air and shook the foundations of the room causing both to look at what happened.

Percy was there, holding a shield with a thick layer of water and ice covering it. It had seemed to stop the powerful attack of the Guardian and he smirked. "Did you really think I'd let you guys die? You're my ticket out of here."

Then he let the water evaporate and leapt up into the air, two identical swords glowing and brought them down onto Barry's stomach, pushing them deeper. Percy jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground, when Barry attempted another hit on him.

They both stood there, having a stare down.

Percy knew he would never be able to dent the guy much because a sword was like a toothpick to it.

"Why do you even bother? Eventually you shall run out of energy and _die!"_ He roared at the demigod who gave him the finger. Barry went red in the face.

"First, fuck you. Second, fuck you. And third, let's get on even playing ground now," he cryptically said.

Percy shut his eyes and focused on every water molecule within the room, bringing them together. With a grunt, he slowly made an suit of armour from solid water and ice with a shield and sword.

Rhys just stuttered at the logical impossibility of what just happened. "How did he—?"

"I don't even know…" Fiona said in wonder.

Percy cried out with the massive power drain but held it together. Barry altogether backed up slightly at what the man just did, only supreme beings could do such things.

The water being grinned at Barry and charged. "Come on bitch!" He swung his sword horizontally at Barry who helplessly pushed his sceptre against it, knowing there was no dodging room. Percy only served to push harder, pushing the sceptre out of the way and embedding his sword in the gut of the Guardian.

Barry roared in anger and swung a punch wildly but Percy brought up his shield, his fists crumbling slightly with the force against it.

Percy then pulled it back and launched it at the face of the Guardian who stumbled backwards, his nose partially bleeding.

"Maybe you should've fought Vault Hunters instead of being such a lazy shit," he reprimanded him. "You remind me of someone—so much power but relies on others to do his dirty work but in reality he was so weak."

Barry brought his sceptre to him and wiped his mouth, which had a small cut. "Why don't you just die? If you are human you should not be wielding such power!"

Percy rolled his eyes and clapped his hands mockingly.

"First of all, who said I was fully human ya' dipshit? Definitely not me." Percy then readied into a stance, more tense than Athena's. "No more chit-chat, I've only been playing with your ass," he told him.

Barry howled in frustration and formed several beams of energy, trying to hit Percy who just dodged each one fluidly. Percy then rolled and brought up his sword, straight into his jewels straight up making Barry kneel.

He then proceeded to smash him in the face with his shield, and then form another sword of ice to penetrate the heart of the Guardian. "This.. is not possible." The Guardian rasped before crumbling into rocks with his humane side losing the life inside his eyes.

Percy was breathing heavily and let the water fall down and wash over the room. Within the next second, he collapsed onto the ground smiling stupidly.

Fiona got out from the cover and looked curiously at Percy who was panting on the floor. Rhys followed her line of sight and said, "We should help the guy out."

Fiona turned to him and blinked. "I'm not that much of a dick—and he did kind of save us…"

"Aww, there's the kind Fiona I know," he teased and revived a punch in reply.

They both walked on edge to the person lying down on the floor. "So…" Percy drawled out.

Rhys ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to say.

"You helped us, and so we're both indebted to you. The only reason I'm even bothering so don't get any ideas, jackass," Fiona said with crossed arms.

"Is that how you greet the dude who just saved your asess? If I wasn't there, you would've been crushed like a bug," he bluntly put the truth. "Just help me up and let's get out of this pile of shit."

Rhys chuckled awkwardly at that. "Yeah, Pandora isn't much better…"

Percy turned to him and creased his eyebrows. "So you're telling me there are massive monsters running around daily?" Rhys shook his head no.

"No, there isn't I guess—"

"Then this is a bigger shit hole? I can handle anything else great, thank you," he said sarcastically.

Fiona watched the interaction with amusement, it was like how she met Rhys. Confident and spouting crap using sarcasm and wit, except this person actually had evidence to back it up.

Percy was hauled up from both sides and got used to standing again, his legs coming back to him. They all turned to the chest shining like something from heaven, with a mixture of bright colours at the base of the throne.

They all began to walk together, Rhys on Percy's left and Fiona on Rhys's right, since she didn't personally trust Percy much. "What is a Vault anyway?" He piped up.

"It's a bunch of supposed alien technology hidden on Pandora, with lots of loot inside if you get past the Guardian," Fiona explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Percy hummed at that. "And if it's on Pandora, why did it come to Earth?"

"I forgot you're from Earth," Rhys mentioned. "That planet is known to be one of the best but it's light years away."

"It's an alright planet. I don't really know how to compare it since I haven't seen this planet yet."

"Anyway," Fiona continued the previous conversation. "This Vault was the Vault of the Traveller, capable of teleporting anywhere in the universe and it happened to like your planet before it was held in place on ours."

They trudged through the wreckage of the vast room, cracks stemming through the ground with pillars laying waste and Barry's body still lifeless.

Rhys and Fiona stood next to each other, Percy behind them and when she cast a glance at him, he put his hands up. "Calm down princess, I'm not going to stab you in the back when I just _saved_ you." It didn't sound assuring but she knew he was right.

"Call me princess again and I'll rip your balls right off and feed 'em to the Skags," she threatened. Percy only smiled wistfully, Fiona reminding him of Thalia—his cousin.

"Okay, jeez, do whatever it is you gotta'."

Fiona then looked at Rhys and whispered. "Together."

Rhys smiled back and repeated her words. "Together."

They both put their hands on the chest or loot storage and then it vibrated with energy, with the lid hovering into the air. They quickly moved backwards cautiously while the lid landed next to the chest and warm purple rays of light flew outwards. Percy watched the interaction between the two—he saw how they insulted each other but knew it was only jokes and that they really were friends—like his relationship with Thalia. It brought a sad smile to his face, to know that he was never going to get back any time soon.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Too lazy to give an original author's note for each story so here; hope you all enjoyed the story and review what's good and bad about it. Say whatever you want.**

 **Laziness has been my main reason for a late chapter, but also lack of motivation to write which just comes and goes whoever got some reason. And I'm going on holiday for a bit so don't expect a new chapter any time soon.**

 **Favourite and follow, and reviews would be greatly appreciated since it shows how my skill for writing is changing overtime and if my story is realistic and needs altering of any errors.**

 **Anyway, have a good day y'all, and:**

 **Peace.**


End file.
